


parties dont always have to be loud

by officialhaikyuu (kobayashimarryu)



Series: drunk in love [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, drunk boys being dumb again, kurotsuki hell, still cant write kissing scenes, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobayashimarryu/pseuds/officialhaikyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is ignorant of regret, and is ignorant of the fact that Tsukishima probably regrets the day he first met Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parties dont always have to be loud

**Author's Note:**

> I never really intended to write another fic from the party but since it's crocker's birthday today i decided to write some kurotsuki since we're both stuck in that hell now. this fic is unedited because im posting it late at night and im tired but it will be edited tomorrow probably. comments are, as always, much appreciated!

To celebrate the end of training camp, Kuroo had decided to host a small party and had invited the participating schools. There would be alcohol, but for once he wouldn’t be drinking.

Or so he’d told himself, anyway.

He’d been convinced by someone to try mixing a little vodka into some really weird concoction of soft drinks and now here he was five drinks later, drifting from room to room in search of some entertainment during the slight lull in the party.

Kuroo had originally been with Bokuto, playing some strange mash up of drinking games he’d never heard of before, but the fukurodani captain had been dragged off by Akaashi and honestly Kuroo was not willing to go looking for that duo if they’d went off to find an empty room.

After a few circuits of the rooms and a small chat with super sober Kenma and his ridiculously excitable shrimpy boyfriend, Kuroo found his first target. With a grin and two fresh drinks in hand, he approached his favourite new first year who stood sullenly in the corner of the room.

"Where’s your little friend?" Kuroo whispered in Tsukki’s ear, smirking at the first year when he actually seemed to jump in shock. "Is he away doing your bidding?" He received a scowl in return, but he laughed it off, slinging an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder and handing him one of the drinks he’d brought over. He wasn’t shrugged off, though he did receive a questioning look that he pretended not to see.

“ _Yamaguchi_ ,” the blond emphasised, pushing his glasses back up his nose a little, “fell asleep after his third drink.” Kuroo followed Tsukki’s gaze to where the freckled boy was curled up on the couch, a too-large jacket draped over his thin frame despite the relative warmth of the room. Kuroo turned his gaze back towards Tsukki quickly enough to catch what seemed to be a soft smile upturning the corner of his mouth. He ignored the irrational pricklings of jealousy in favour of some more teasing. “Ahh, so the emotionless robot does have feelings after all! What a surprise.”

The alcohol had a pleasant effect on the current situation - Tsukki didn’t stare at him with disdain, but seemingly with something closer to only mild annoyance which made Kuroo feel like he’d won a medal. The buzz of drinking made him invincible, wittier, better. He felt like a king right now, one on the verge of winning a war. He was rash, unthinking and fearless.

Tsukki hadn’t had nearly as much to drink as he had, but Kuroo could see the effects working first hand anyway. The blond didn’t seem stoic like he usually was when faced with “putting up with” Kuroo. Instead of standing away and closing himself off, Tsukishima leaned only slightly into the arm slung around his shoulder, standing more relaxed than Kuroo had possibly ever witnessed. In such a drunken state he allowed himself to think of this as a small miracle.

"What do you want, Kuroo?" Tsukki’s usual disinterested tone tonight seemed forced. He was striving too hard to sound like he didn’t care and only ended up making his feelings that much more apparent. It made Kuroo grin.

"Nothing much, princess," he began sweetly. "Just wanted to see how my new favourite blocker was doing since he was standing in the corner looking so bitter and alone."

Tsukki hissed a little at Kuroo’s words, pressing the rim of the cup in his hands to his lips, tipping it far back to drink his beer in one gulp before slamming the now empty cup on a nearby table a little too forcefully.

Kuroo would have been impressed if he hadnt been able to see the tears welling slightly in the corner of Tsukki’s eyes. Idiot.

"I know you feel the need to show off but there’s no reason to try that hard to down your drink when you can’t handle it." Kuroo was definitely enjoying this. Teasing Tsukki was always fun, especially when he actually managed to pull a genuine reaction from him. He looked cute when he was mad, like a little kitten that could barely even walk properly never mind make a move with its claws. He leaned closer to Tsukishima, almost close enough to brush his ear with his lips when he spoke.

"There are much better ways to attempt to impress me, you know."

Kuroo didn’t know how he’d expected Tsukki to react, but he was shocked when the boy didn’t at least pull away. He was still very much in Tsukishima’s personal space, arm around his shoulder and leaning in enough that his nose brushed Tsukki’s short blond hair. There were no insults, no glares. Just silence, before he turned his face towards Kuroo, blushing and not quite meeting his eyes. He pushed his glasses up his nose a little, replying quietly enough that no one would hear, despite the fact that everyone else in the room was too busy and drunk to direct their attention to the forgotten corner.

"Who says you aren’t already impressed?" Tsukishima met his eyes then, surprisingly uncertain, and Kuroo couldn’t even verbally respond. He slid his free hand into Tsukki’s hair, grasping lightly and tilting his head a little before pressing their mouths together. 

It was rough, awkward from a lack of experience and orientation, as well as the glasses sliding and pressing and bumping into both of their faces. Kuroo was still holding a drink in his hand too, and he couldn’t see the table to put it down on. There was nothing tender about kissing Tsukishima; he had a hand gripping too tightly in Kuroo’s hair, his other one digging nails almost painfully into his arm. The blond couldn’t kiss for shit in all honesty, having to be led entirely by Kuroo’s actions.

Tsukishima was the taller one but with Kuroo tilting over him, the blond’s knees eventually gave slightly, jolting them both against the nearby wall. He couldn’t hear anything from the rest of the party over their harsh breathing and the blood pumping through his veins, but he was sure someone had noticed them by now. He didn’t care.

Kuroo belatedly remembered the drink he’d had in his hand when there was suddenly liquid seeping around his foot, but he forgot about it in favour of wrapping his free arm around Tsukki’s waist.

When they bumped noses for the fifth time, Kuroo pulled back for a few seconds, wanting to catch his breath as much as he wanted to annoy Tsukki. “You really suck at this,” the seventeen year old smirked, trying not to show how obviously out of breath he was. “Never kissed anyone before?” It was really too easy to rile the blond up now that he was a gasping mess.

"Shut up, idiot," Tsukishima growled, with much less effectiveness than usual due to gasping in an attempt to catch his breath. The hand in Kuroo’s hair tightened, angling his head backwards this time before he was being kissed again. It was worse than the first time, now that Tsukki was fumbling his way through leading the kiss. It would have been pathetic if Kuroo didn’t find it to be almost endearing. There was only so much that he could take, though.

Pressing his body closer to Tsukishima’s, Kuroo moved his hand from his waist, sliding his fingers underneath his shirt with a light enough touch to just make him shiver. At the same time, he ran his tongue over a chapped lip before deepening the kiss when Tsukishima gasped. Kuroo had to wonder just how drunk the rest of the partygoers were to happily ignore them both making out pretty heatedly in the corner of the most populated room. When Tsukishima started moaning though, he didn’t have to wonder for much longer.

"Oi! Get a room!" The order was punctuated by the whack of a book to his head, shocking Kuroo so badly that he tripped and fell backwards in surprise. He brought Tsukishima crashing to the floor with him, tangled up as they were, and looked across the room in a daze to see Yaku, second book poised in hand, perched on the back of Lev. "If I wanted to listen to two boys moaning I’d go listen to your BL drama CDs."

Kuroo could only really wonder about exactly how drunk Yaku had to be to be willingly carried around by Lev. “You’re one to talk considering I’ve already walked in on you and Lev twice tonight,” Kuroo retorted, still trying to catch his breath as he got to his feet. Sensing the absolutely murderous wrath emanating from Nekoma’s tiny libero, he offered his hand to Tsukishima who was still half prone on the floor. “C’mon. We’ve gotta leave before we have to witness those two confess their love for each other or something.”

Once they’d made their escape from the room, Kuroo allowed himself to snicker at the commotion he could hear from inside. _"Yaku-san, stop! Please — you can’t just kill the captain of the team before we compete!" "Just you fucking watch me, Lev. Let me go or I swear to god I’ll kill you first."_ Idiots.


End file.
